


Fakin' it

by clexa_rules_the_earth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angela is a lightweight ofc, F/F, First Kiss, I love Sayta, Lena/Angela besties, M/M, Magic Mike McCree, Pining, accidental gay?, fakin it, im not hating, its great, jesse is very gay, mainly Amelena but backround McHanzo and Pharmercy, there will be more, totaly 'not gay' lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_rules_the_earth/pseuds/clexa_rules_the_earth
Summary: Angela is determined to get Lena to become homecoming queen. She doesn't know it yet, but all of her work is done for her thanks to Jesse McCree.orLena is 'totally hetero' and getting mistaken as gay just made her life way more interesting.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matical/gifts).



“SATYA! Y’VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!” Lena scoffs and pounds on the door vigorously.

 

“One moment please.” She replies calmly from the other side of the door.

 

“YOU HAVE HAD A LOT OF MOMENTS NOW GET OUT!” Lena yells.

 

The bathroom door opened slowly and Lena was hit with a blast of humidity.

 

“Holy shit how hot are your showers?” Lena mumbles.

 

Satya smirks and simply continues to dry her hair with a towel.

 

“Why do we have to share a bathroom again?”

 

“My father refused to move into a suitable home in this ridiculous town in this inadequate country.”

 

“Listen here, neither of us is ‘appy with this, but stop makin it difficult.”

 

“Bothering you seems to make me feel a bit better.” Satya chuckled.

 

“Get out of the bloody doorway and let me shower.”

 

Satya flipped her hair, splashing Lena while doing so.

 

Lena had previously believed that she would not stoop so low as to attack a girl in a bath towel, but Satya was really starting to test her.

 

She took a deep breath and stepped into her bathroom. Her hot shower helped her relax. She laughed at herself, she already was stressed out and it wasn't even 8 o’clock yet.

 

After drying her hair, she threw some product in it and tossed on her bomber jacket.

 

“SATYA!  GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR IM GON LEAVE WITHOUT YOU.”

 

From the top of the stairs, Satya said with a smirk, “Why do you always feel the need to yell at me?”

Why did she have to walk down the stairs like she was a fucking princess?

 

“Cause it’s hard to actually get what I’m sayin inna your head.”

 

“I’m wounded. Truly.”

 

Lena walked towards their stop and tried to ignore Satya behind her.

 

“Lena!”

 

Lena let her backpack drop on the ground next to her friend before joining her on the curb. “Hey Ang. How was your weekend.”

 

“Well…” She leaned in close, “I think I have a plan for this year.”

 

“Oh yeah? Do you really?”

 

“Lena!” Angela elbowed her and acted hurt, “When have I ever gone wrong!”

 

“Uh… two years in a row?”

 

“Oh come on.”

 

“Look, Ang. I don't know why you want me to win so bad. I don't even care that much.”

 

“Look, it’s fun for me. Let me have some fun with you?”

 

“Ang it's not going to work. It never does.”

 

“What’s not going to work?” Satya chimes in.

 

“My plan to get Lena to win homecoming queen.”

 

Satya nearly spits out her coffee. Nearly. After half a second she regained her composure.

 

“You? Psh. As much as your mother would love that Lena, it's not going to happen.”

 

“Well, why not?” Angela chimes in.

 

“Because I am going to be homecoming queen. Just because I’m at a different school doesn’t mean that the rules of popularity change.”

 

Lena just scoffed and shook her head. She really had no idea what she was getting into.

 

Once they finally got to school Angela and Lena sat on one of the many benches scattered around the courtyard.

 

“Okay. So what I’m thinking is…”

 

Lena just toned Angela out while she talked about her ‘foolproof plan’ for getting her to win homecoming queen. Lena didn’t actually know why Ang wanted her to win so bad, but there was nothing she wouldn't do for her best friend, so every year she put in just enough effort to seem interested. The truth is that Lena didn’t want the spotlight or attention on her whatsoever. Angela often teased her, because her bouncing personality was a hilarious contrast towards what she was like around people she didn’t know well.

 

“So… Are you on board?”

 

“What? Yeah… totally. Can't wait!!”

 

Angela beamed at her, which in turn made Lena smile and laugh.

 

“What?” Ang said.

 

“Nothing… You’re funny.” Lena said, pulling Ang in for a one-armed hug.

 

*Students of Watchpoint high. Freshmen, welcome, and upperclassman welcome back from your break. Your first class will begin in 15 minutes. If you didn’t receive a schedule please proceed to the main offices. Have a good first-day students. *

 

“Hey Lena, we have second and fifth together right? Well, I’m going to get to my first early.”

 

“Oh cool. I'm gon check out my new locker.”

 

Lena smiled to herself and hefted her backpack up and onto her shoulder. After a few moments, the weight of her new textbooks seemed unbearable. Just a taste of the new year.

 

Okay. She was in the right hall. Her locker number was H302a so she was a top. Thank god. Last year Lena constantly had to deal with Gabby dropping shit on her head. She rubbed the back of her head, which throbbed in memory of the girls’ metal combination lock.

 

Lena counted as she walked “299...300...301…”. She looked at the paper in her hand and the plaque on the locker and dropped her bag to the floor.

 

It took her 3 times to get her new combination but she’d get it eventually. Bending over, one by one, she shoved her books into her locker. At first, she tried to organize by class but realized that she’d just screw it up later so what the hell. After cramming everything but what she needed for her first two classes into her space she slammed the door, clicked the lock and grabbed her bag from the floor.

 

Her first class of the day was French IV. She loved French, after completing the first 3 semesters she technically didn’t need any more foreign language credits but she wanted to see the final class through anyhow.

 

Nearly all the students that were in these advanced French classes had to go through the past 3 semesters. Since there was only one French teacher qualified enough to teach the upper levels of French, at some point she had been in a class with everyone.

 

Once she reached the classroom she waved at M. George and recognized most everyone from her past classes.

 

When she walked to her seat, the one three rows back, against the far wall she paused. Quickly, Lena made her way over to her seat and stared down the girl directly behind it. Normally Lena wouldn’t care about the person behind her but this girl had long ass legs and was currently resting them on top of her desk.

 

“Cheers love,” Lena said enthusiastically.

 

“What does that mean?” The girl with dark eyeliner and a strange American accent responded innocently.

 

Lena put on her best ‘obviously fake’ smile and said, “Get your feet outta my chair.”

 

“Your chair?”

 

“Yes. My chair. English mate.”

 

“This is French.” She responded evilly. Knowing exactly what she was doing.

 

“Right,” Lena said. She glanced at the boots atop her seat and lightly pushed them off. “My bad.”

 

A smirk grew on her face because she could practically feel the silent anger radiating from the girl.

 

A few minutes passed and the attendance bell rang.

 

George stepped from behind his desk and proceeded to take roll, making checks after finding the student, “Mike… Amelie…”

 

The girl behind her gave a quick “ici” that was laced with a thick French accent that hadn’t been there before.

 

Lena nearly turned around. Nearly. Apparently, she had made enough of a reaction to earn a quick chuckle from... Amelie.

 

“...Gabe...Lena…”

 

And so, class began.

 

Lena quickly realized why she had never seen Amelie in any previous classes. This girl had jumped. It was obvious she was completely fluent, but the most likely thing is that whatever college she wanted to go to required her to take a language class. So why not take the easy road.

 

Her mind was bubbling with questions, but she didn’t care too much about finding out the answers. M. George didn’t bother with introductions and went right into the syllabus and the beginning of the first unit.

 

What was the point of even giving a syllabus anymore? Everyone had already had the class… well, almost everyone. It seemed redundant. She glanced at the sheet he passed out, the same one she had already received three times. With a light chuckle, she opened her binder.

 

Before Lena even realized, the bell rang through the halls. Quickly, she put her notebook and binder back into her bag and easily swung the bag over her shoulder once again.

 

On her way to second, she stopped at the water fountain to fill her water bottle. Because of the unnecessarily long shower, her soon-to-be step-sister took she didn’t have time to fill her water or bring her own lunch, damning herself to whatever meal the cafeteria was going to throw together this afternoon.

 

Right as she turned away from the fountain her shoulder got clipped so hard that she nearly fell onto the tile.

 

“Watch it you twat!” Lena yelled.

 

“Pardon. Didn’t see you there.”

 

“Bull. Shit.” Lena turned and found herself looking up at a familiar face. She looked back down to her bottle and scoffed.

 

The girl from her French class looked down at her as if she was expecting something.

 

“You gon apologize? Or just stand there like a fucking lamppost?”

 

“I’m sorry just happened to miss you,” She paused and smirked, “different line of sight, oui?”

 

“Really? That’s the first time someone’s made that joke. Really. You know what I think?”

 

Amelie arched an eyebrow

 

“You can go and shove…”

 

“Ladies…” The guy gestured like he was tipping his hat, but genuinely looked disappointed when he didn’t find one there, “as much as I would love to hear where you’re planning to go with that…”

 

Both Lena and Amelie broke their staring contest and looked at the guy. Lena had seen him around, real popular guy, everyone always talks about him. Why is he talking to them?

 

“I’m Jesse.”

 

“Hi,” Lena replied hesitantly.

 

He wrapped his arm around Amelies’ shoulder and rested his arm on Lena's. Amelie looked him up and down, seemingly deciding whether or not to deck him.

 

“It’s okay if you’re having problems,” He said to them and then proceeded to whisper, “happens in all the time.”

 

Lena and Amelie both looked at each other, then to Jesse in utter confusion.

 

“You guys look like you should have some fun. You guys should totally come to my party tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, thanks, cowboy I should go,” Lena said quickly as she slipped out of his grasp and away from just… that whole situation.

 

**

 

“No Ang. I am not going to Jesse's party.”

 

“Why not! He’s known for having the best ones! We’ll have so much fun!”

 

“What’s the big deal with these parties anyway? It's just a bunch of  high schoolers drinking cheap alcohol and invading each other's personal space!”

 

**

 

“I cannot believe you dragged me into this…” Lena growled to Angela as they walked along the path towards an obnoxiously loud and glowing house.

 

“It’ll be fun. I swear.”

 

Lena regrets coming as soon as they open the door. Two shirtless guys open the door for them while dancing and simultaneously trying to drink from their obnoxiously full cups. The smell alone was enough to make Lena almost gag. She could already feel a headache coming on.

 

The smoke and lights alone were insane, add music loud enough to shake your core and you have the whole package. They worked their way past sweaty bodies and lingering glances to find a couch along the back of the room. They squeezed between two couples and proceeded to sit awkwardly there for a few minutes.

 

“I didn’t realize it would be this intimidating. Everyone’s so much sluttier than they are at school.”

 

“Seriously, this place must be dripping with HPV. Can we go?”

 

Angela suddenly spots someone across the room and takes off her jacket. “We just need to relax a bit. You know what’ll help? Alcohol.”

 

Lena grimaced and said, “There’s no way I'm getting drunk around these people.”

 

Angela stood and said, “Be right back.” and ran down the hall.

 

After finding the kitchen she gently tapped the tall, muscular guy standing by the keg and asked for drinks. He smiled and pushed two, almost full, cups of a sloshing amber liquid into her hands. After giving a quick thank you, she turned and stopped herself right before walking into a very tall girl.

 

“Woahmygod. Did I spill any on you?” She asked frantically.

 

“No, you’re perfectly fine.” Angela blushed and looked down.

 

“Wanna drink with me?” The girl asked sweetly.

 

Lena having suddenly been forgotten, Angela nodded her head feverishly and offered her second cup to the girl.

 

**

 

After seeing Angela dancing and having fun with someone inside, Lena decided not to interrupt her friend. This is what Ang had come for anyways. She did need to get herself away from this music though. Eventually, she spotted an opening around the small fire pit in the backyard.  

 

After a few moments of watching the fire, a body dropped onto the seat next to her.

 

She looked up to see Jesse grinning like a maniac, “Hey glad you could make it.”

 

“Hey yeah. Great party. So much fun.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Angela was getting us beers. She’s having fun though so I didn’t want to bother her. She’s better at small talk.”

 

“So that’s the lucky ladies name?”

 

“S’cuse me?”

 

“The girl that you were with when I invited you.”

 

“No that’s Amelie. We have French together. We aren’t friends.”

 

“Course not, right. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Just tell me who went under the covers first.”

 

“S’cuse me?!” Lena repeated, slightly more aggressive.

 

“I won't blab. Gay scout’s honor,” He said holding his right hand up momentarily, “I just really want us to be friends. I’ve been craving lesbian energy in my life.” He said with a genuine laugh.

 

“Look, I’m oddly flattered, but I’m not gay.”

 

Jesse snorted and turned so they were in each other's faces and cleared his throat, “I'm just gonna flip on this closet light for a sec, so we can talk okay? You’re gay and that's okay. There’s no shame.”

 

“I promise, not ‘shamed of anythin.”

 

He continued, unfazed, “I was you once, so terrified of rejection, it took me forever to come out. But once I did, fourth grade became so much better. Trust me.”

 

“Thanks again for the party. I need to not be here right now.” Lena got up quickly and made a dash for where she saw Angela last.

 

**

 

Lena looked over her shoulder and saw that Jesse wasn’t following her. She gave silent thanks and pushed her way through the crowd, hoping to find Angela. By now the party was at the point where everyone had probably had one more beer than they should’ve. There were a few people dancing on tables and Lena kept trying not to trip over the assortment of discarded clothing lining the floor. There were obnoxious laughter and cries of excitement. Lena felt very uncomfortable, almost like she was intruding on a few people by how openly they danced with each other.

 

At one point or another, she saw a flash of golden hair and hoped to God that it was Angela. She pushed past people as quickly as she could, she was nearly out of breath by the time she got to her friend. After pulling on her elbow and got her attention, Lena put herself in front of her, “Angela we have to go.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Jesse thinks I’m gay.”

 

“So what?” Angela asked, practically screaming over the noise.

 

Lena shook her head at her friend who had obviously had too many drinks considering how much of a lightweight she was. She’s weird lately on her feet and held an arm out for support and she moved. When I supported her elbow and pulled her into a bit of a quieter spot.

 

“So what? I’m not gay Ang!”

 

“Sure whatever, there’s nothing wrong with it anyways!”

 

“Why do people keep saying that! I know that there’s nothi.... Nevermind. Let’s just go!”

 

“I promised I would save a dance for my new friend!”

 

“It’s wonderful that you’re having a great time but…” Lena’s eyes widened and for a moment she stilled, “...but why is she here?”

 

Suddenly a familiar voice came from slightly behind her, “I invited both of you remember?”

 

“Look, Jesse, thanks for the invite, but we really have to be going. House-hunters are doing a three-hour marathon and we wouldn’t want to miss all of it.” Lena said while pulling Angela slightly towards the door.

 

Lena was going to have to put her embarrassment aside because she had to pass Amelie in order to get out the door, but once she was gone it would be over. Just before she grabbed the doorknob she heard Jessica‘s voice silence the previously raging crowd.

 

He was standing on a chair, roughly three feet taller than everyone now, and the center of attention.

 

“May I have your attention, please! I am so glad that all of you have come tonight because two friends of ours are scared tonight. They’re hiding in this teeny, tiny, dark, little closet, afraid to come out, afraid we’ll reject them.”

 

The whole crowd booed at the thought.

 

“Here at Watchpoint high, we do things differently. We accept everyone.”

 

As Jesse got down from his stand he walked towards the front door. Everyone politely parted ways for him as he walked past them while he continued, “But, how do we prove to them that we’re not your typical high school...that we accept them, that they’re safe? There’s only one way I can think of.”

 

Jesse paused in front of Lena and gave her a warm smile, before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and held it up in the air, along with, as Lena could see now, Amelies’ before he almost screamed with excitement, “Let’s elect them homecoming queens!”

 

For a small moment, all was quiet before total hell broke loose, everyone was screaming and cheering, some with their cups up in the air and others jumping up and down with giant grins on their faces as they belted, “All hail the queens! All hail the queens! All hail the queens!”

 

Lena shot a look at Angela leaning on the wall behind her with a drunken smile and yelled over the crowd, “I told you we shouldn't have come!”

 

“All hail the queens! All hail the queens! All hail the queens! All hail….”

 

**

 

Lena paced back and forth in front of Angela while waiting for the bus, “thank god the voting age is 18. Teenagers are idiots.”

 

“I don’t know girl. Maybe we should see how this plays out.”

 

“They think we’re lesbians. It’s crazy!”

 

“We were invited to the hottest party because Jesse McCree thought you were gay. You’ve just been nominated for homecoming queen. You have to admit this is working for you.”

 

“Small problem, not gay,” Lena said in bewilderment.

 

“Everyone has a lesbian phase in college. We’re just moving yours up.”

 

Lena chased desperately after Angela as she clambered into the bus. The whole time Angela just looked at her with a giddy smile and kept telling her it wasn’t a bad idea.

 

“...just don't unders… Ang?” Lena stopped once she noticed Angela had. She followed her friend's gaze across the yard and immediately said, “No…  No. Just no. I know what you’re going to say and I don't want to hear it.”

 

“You should go talk to her.”

 

“I told you I don't want to hear it!”

 

“Go. If you talk to her for… hmm… two minutes I won't mention anything about homecoming until 5th period.”

 

“Why is this the only thing that will make you shut up?”

 

Lena stomped away and only looked back to Angela with pleading eyes as she said, “Time starts when you get there. Love you!”

 

She slumped down on the bench, a good foot away, and looked up at the girl.

 

“Lena right.” Amelie stated, seemingly trying to keep a straight face, “Funny that we don't know anything about each other and we’re going to be Queens.”

 

As Lena opened her mouth to respond a tall, blonde guy held out two muffins in front of them, “My mom and I baked these for you two. They’re gluten-free.” Lena didn’t miss a beat and took the muffin without really acknowledging the guy, “You two have got my vote,” he continued before walking off.

 

Amelie held her muffin daintily and got up from the bench. Lena stood up quickly and said, “There’s no way I’m doing this! We aren’t even a couple!”

 

A shy girl came up between them and asked, “Hey are you two free this afternoon? Photoshoot for Homecoming posters.”

 

Without even glancing at the girl Amelie said, “It’s a good muffin, try some.”

 

“No, I don't want to…” She was cut off by the girl speaking again, “I kind of need to know now, so I can tell Ivy…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Lena barked at the poor girl.

 

“Photoshoot this afternoon,” she waved her hand around and for the first time today Lena really looked around, there were tables decorated as support for Amelie and Lena as homecoming queens, “Right now you two are all the school can talk about.”

 

Amelie gave a polite hum and Lena quickly burst out, “Look, we’re not…”

 

“Really used to their relationship being out in the open yet.” Lena wheeled around and shot daggers and Angela who had come to her ‘rescue’.

 

“Adieu, Cherie.”

 

“What are you doing!” Lena hisses to Amelie.

 

Amelie smiled wickedly at the girl and said, “She hates it when I call her that. We’ll be there. See you soon Lena.” Quickly before leaving Amelie bent and gingerly kissed Lena on the cheek before walking off.

 

“Buhh… Whhaa?”

 

“Looks like she’s just as into it as everyone else. She’s cute too. Sure you’re not gay?”

 

“Ang!”

 

**

 

“They’re here, they’re queer, they need your votes!” Jesse called down the hall. He sees Ivy and Gerard putting up flyers. “Nice work minions.”

 

“Anything to help the gays,” Gerard said with a smile.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Anyone else think that the tall one is kind of sexy?”

 

Ivy chimed in, “Typical male, determined to prove your virility by turning a lesbian straight.”

 

“What can I say?” Gerard replied.

 

**

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Lena growled at Angela across the row.

 

“I’m seizing an opportunity. Face it, everyone loves you. You have to admit, it feels awesome.”

 

Lena sat down and without looking at the girl replied, “I have been getting a lot of free baked goods.”

 

“Who knows what could happen,” Angela whispered.

 

“Ang I love food and all but I am not doing this. You know that I am not a good liar.”

 

“Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as… a gift to your oldest and dearest friend.”

 

Lena grumbled something as the bell rang loudly.

 

“Come on, you’re getting a photo shoot. You’ve gotta practice your smile though.” Angela laughed and grabbed onto Lenas arm with excitement.

 

Lena was smiling, she loved seeing Angela this happy. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she would do anything for Angela, including this disaster of an idea.

 

“I guess that makes me the butch one?”

 

“Obviously, now I have some thoughts about your outfit…”

 

After swallowing her protests, Lena let Angela have her moment.

 

**

 

“Listen. This is not my idea. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

Amelie just stared at her with a small smile while Lena mumbled back and forth with herself.

Finally letting out an exasperated sigh, she looked at her supposed girlfriend, after a moment Lena let out a huff. She was debating throwing herself out of the backstage window until an excited red-head waved them over. Too late now.

 

Barely catching her soon-to-be-stepsisters long-winded speech, Lena started to feel like she was actually going to throw up.

“... a vote for us is a vote for tradition!”

 

Principal Amari clapped semi-enthusiastically and made her way to Satya's side, “Okay, thank you. Thank you, Satya, for that very stirring speech. And now we’ll hear from Watchpoints very first same-gender candidates for homecoming royalty Amelie Lacroix and Lena Oxton.”

 

The somewhat dormant auditorium erupted with clapping and the occasional shout. Before Lena realized it Amelie was dragging her forward and intertwining their fingers. As soon as the couple stepped on stage the cheering and clapping were deafening. Lena gave an awkwardly forced smile and spotted Jesse.

 

**

 

“What an entrance. I am such a proud papa.” Jesse exclaimed between hoots of excitement.

 

Ivy leaned into Gerard and said, “Looks like you won't be getting your lesbian after all.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Gerard countered with a smile.

 

**

 

“Now,” Principal Amari announced, “The --”

 

Satya grabbed the mic, causing screeching feedback to echo through a now dead silent auditorium, “I know that you all think that you’re being all open-minded by electing these two homecoming queens, and I don't know about tall and mysterious over there, but Lena is not a lesbian!”

 

“Satya. Give me the microphone.” Ana demanded.

 

“No, they’re just pretending to be so that you vote for them! They’re mocking the Gay Rights Movement!”

 

“Stop. Give me the mic.” Ana wrestled the stand from Satya’s grasp and asked, “Lena, Amelie, is this true?”

 

Lena gaped at Ms. Amari and a satisfied Satya, then to the full auditorium with Jesse, Gerard, and Ivy staring at them both.

 

“We can explain--” Lena starts.

 

“--If we’re faking it… would I do this?”

 

Lena turned to look at Amelie, ask what the hell she was going to do when Amelie pulled her close and kissed her softly.

 

Confetti began to rain down as the room, once again, erupted with cheers and applauds as everyone got to their feet. Jesse smiled down to Gerard and pulled him up and out of his seat.

 

“Whats with the confetti, Amari?”

 

“It dropped early. I’m so sorry.” Ana feigned ignorance.

 

Lena carefully kissed her back, relishing in this new feeling boiling in her chest. She let herself cling to Amelie’s waist until she heard Jesse yell from his seat moments later, “GET A ROOM!”

 

As the crowd burst into laughter, followed by more cheers, Lena pushed away from Amelie and ran a hand through her hair.

 

“Woah,” she whispered to herself.

 

“I know. Way to sell it, Cherie.” Amelie breathed, for only her to hear.

 

Lena caught her glare and was at a loss for words as Amelie gave her a wink before facing the crowd.

 

She smiled nervously and glanced around the room, terrified. What just happened?”

 

 


	2. Homecoming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has gotten herself tangled up with Amelie. The events of homecoming unfold...

* _buzz buzz*_

 

Lena groaned and turned, burying her face into her pillow. Trying her very hardest to ignore the annoying buzzing.

 

A quiet shuffle came from her side, followed by sweet silence.

 

She furrowed her brow in confusion and rolled over so that she was facing the other side of the bed. Letting her eyes flutter open, Lena backed up momentarily in shock and took in the sight in front of her. Bedhead and a rumpled t-shirt framed the face across from hers.

 

“What,” the girl asked, “does my hair look that good?”

 

Lena simply stared at Amelie. She felt like she should have hundreds of questions, mainly,  _what are you doing here_ , but yet she couldn’t voice them.

 

Amelie waited a moment and smiled sweetly. Moving slowly, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Lena’s mouth.

 

Lena sighed and tried to make eye contact, but she happened to linger as her eyes found Amelie’s lips.

 

The other girl gave her a darker smile and leaned in again. Lena placed her hand on Amelie’s shoulder and held her in place for a moment.

 

Taking the cue, she asked, “We can stop now if you want Cherie.”

 

Lena paused but shook her head quickly, giving Amelie a smile.

 

As she moved her hand to the back of the girl's neck, Amelie found her lips with no resistance.

 

She melted, pressing harder and closer into her.

 

Amelie tilted her head and took Lena’s bottom lip lightly between her teeth, letting her tongue tease along it.

 

Lena sighed again as Amelie released, in turn balling the oversized t-shirt in her fists and pulling her tighter.

 

Amelie pulled back from her momentarily and nipped at her jaw, causing something unfathomably embarrassing to come from Lena's throat.

 

The girl let her breath brush over Lena’s ear and whispered, “Wake up Lena.”

Lena simply kissed Amelie’s visible neck, not paying attention.

 

Privy to Lena, Amelie repeated, “Time to wake up Cherie.”

 

This time Lena understood. She pulled away confused and searched the girl’s eyes. Amelie tilted her head slightly to the nightstand behind her. Lena heard the obnoxious ringing, amazed that she hadn’t heard it before and turned to slam it off.

 

She relaxed for a moment and turned back over in her bed, surprised for one of 2 reasons.

 

  1. Her bed was empty
  2. She was disappointed by it.



 

Lena gazed at the ceiling and palmed her eyes, hoping to wake herself up further. She had a dream about her ‘girlfriend’, who wasn’t even her girlfriend. She had a s…. intimate dream…about a girl. She grumbled to herself… that she had a would-have-been-a-sex-dream about a girl. She was, straight right? Obviously, the kiss from the night before had just made its way into her self-conscious.

 

That excuse didn’t really make her feel any better.

 

She threw her legs off the side of the bed and stretched.

 

As she turned to make her way towards the bathroom she let out a shrill screech and nearly hit the ceiling she jumped so high.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Satya questioned.

 

“What the fuck… are you doing… in my room.” Lena breathed out between gasps.

 

“Measuring.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Turns out it's 37 square feet bigger than mine, that means I want it. I’m petty that way.”

 

“Yeah right keep huffing your hairspray.” Lena retorted.

 

“I admire that move you made at the homecoming assembly. That kiss convinced all of those idiots at our hippie commune of a high school that you and Amelie are vag-etarians, but you stole my crown, and now I want your room. Or else.”

 

“Or else what?”

 

**

 

“Lord, watch over Stacy today as she talks to her boss about moving from weather to news, and may she finally be respected for that beautiful mind you gave her and not just those beautiful boobs. We thank you for them, Lord, and for this food.”

 

“Amen.”

 

“Amen.”

 

“Lena honey slow down. You have plenty of time to get ready.”

 

Satya chokes back a snort, “She is ready.”

 

“But thanks for the ego boost ma.”

 

“Lena, I’m sorry, but you have such gorgeous hair, but you refuse to grow it out. And those look like a homeless man’s pajamas. Why don't you wear that cute skirt I bought you?”

 

“I think she looks great,” her soon-to-be-step-father chimed in, “You know, it takes a strong woman to wear pants every day.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lena asked inquisitively.

 

“Nothing. What? I don't know. Never mind.”

 

“Satya, my little show pony. How did that homecoming election go? Should we start calling you ‘Your Highness,’ because we would.”

 

Satya spoke, “Would you believe we lost to a pair of lesbians?”

 

Her father spoke up, “Now, honey, there's no reason to call them names ‘cause they beat you. I raised you better than that.”

 

“I’m not, daddy. We lost to two girls. I told you, the public-school system in this town is broken.”

 

“I cannot believe that they allowed such a thing around here. Marriage is one thing, but homecoming? When does it stop?”

 

Satya quipped, “Good question, Stacy. On a completely unrelated topic, did Lena tell you? We’re switching rooms.”

“Oh.” Stacy glanced at Lena, having sat quietly throughout most of the conversation.

 

Lena glanced at her mom, then to Satya who gave her a smirk and gave Stacy a half-hearted smile.

 

**

“That little bitch is threatening to tell my mom I’m a lesbian which is 1. Not true, and 2. Enough to give her a heart attack. Amelie and I have to break up and shut this down.”

 

“Lena. You just came out as a couple yesterday. It’ll give people whiplash.”

 

“Ang. How long do you expect me to keep this up?”

 

“Let me ask you something. Remember that deaf kid that transferred in last year and the whole school learned sign language?”

 

“Yeah. It was great.” *signs*  _what’s your point?_

 

“You have to be different in this school to get places.”

 

“Ang. You are a horrible person.”

 

“Only Mondays and Thursdays,” she replied quickly.

 

“It’s Saturday,” Lena grumbled, “I am so clearly not a lesbian, and if everyone at school finds out that we’re faking it, they might overcome their opposition to the death penalty.”

 

“Which is why I compiled this handy dossier.”

 

Angela dropped a full 3-inch binder into her lap and gazed at her expectantly.

 

Lena opened to a random spot and asked, “How is this handy? And what’s ‘Bumper to Bumper’?”

 

“There’s a reference on the back.”

 

Lena turned the page and flushed red, snapping the binder shut.

 

“Ang. I…”

 

*Knock Knock*

 

“Mom, Dad?”

 

“Morning my Angel, we won't stay long, just wanted to bring you these cups of celebratory kombucha.”

 

Angela grinned sheepishly at Lena as she passed the extra mug along.

 

“I didn’t realize you told your parents?”

 

“Don't worry Lena we couldn’t be more proud. I am overflowing with joy.”

 

“How did your mother take it dear? She can be a little...what’s the word?”

 

“...unevolved.” Angela’s father chimed in.

 

“I haven’t… told her yet…” Lena said through closed teeth.

 

“Well, if she kicks you out, you can always stay here. This is a safe space.”

 

“Thanks…” Lena glared at Angela who was trying not to burst into laughter.

 

Once Angela’s parents left the room Lena wheeled on Angela, “Seriously?”

 

“I know. I know. I shouldn’t have told them. I just knew that it would make them so happy. They've already joined PFlag.”

 

“What’s PFlag?”

 

“Parents and friends of lesbians and gays. It’s in the dossier.”

 

**

“Next please,” Jesse called. Once Satya stepped up he asked, “Names of your dates?”

 

“I’m bringing Tom, my boyfriend.”

 

“How predictably hetero. 50 bucks.”

 

“You just gave that other guy free tickets, and he smells like a field of armpits.”

 

Jesse simply beamed at Satya, “This year, in support of our queens, the homecoming theme is ‘Homecoming Out’. Bring a same-sex date, you get in free. Everyone else, 50 bucks.”

 

“That’s so not fair,” Satya said, “It’s like a heterosexual tax.”

 

Jesse leaned in and said, “Feels icky, doesn’t it?” He leaned back and continued, “But all proceeds go to the Trevor Project, a crisis and suicide hotline for LGBTQ youth, so yay. Everybody wins.”

 

Satya scoffed and stormed off.

 

Jesse had to contain himself from cackling.

 

“You’re getting way too much pleasure in torturing her.”

 

“Take over for a second Ivy. Thanks, hon’.”

 

“Come on Gerard, she’s so two-dimensional, she’s practically a character in Glee. Anyways, we’re going to this thing together, right?”

 

“Oh, I figured you’d be taking one of your college boy toys.”

 

“Uh, they all think I’m in college too. Whatever, I thought I was saving you 50 bucks, but if you’re feeling squeamish about it…”

 

“No, no…” Gerard babbled, “I don't feel squeamish at all.”

 

Jesse chuckled to himself and stepped back over to the table and reclaimed his seat next to Ivy.

 

**

Lena slumped over her bed and had gotten bored packing up her room. She couldn’t believe that Satya was blackmailing her into switching rooms. She had just gotten busy gazing at her hands when Satya knocked on her doorframe, a usual formality normally forgotten.

 

“Meryl Streep, watch out,” Satya said, regarding her obvious mood.

 

“What do you want now?” Lena asked exasperatedly, “A kidney?”

 

“Nope, just 50 bucks. Just consider it interest since you’re taking forever to pack up all this junk.”

 

Lena squirmed over to her nightstand and pulled out some crumpled up dollar bills, “I hope you use it to buy a conscience.”

 

“Says the girl who’s faking being a lesbian, so she can become homecoming queen.”

 

Lena didn’t really have anything to say about that, but an excited screech wiped the smug grin off of Satya’s face quickly. She rolled her eyes and retreated into her room just as Angela came barreling into Lena’s half packed up bedroom.

 

“Guess who is going to dinner with the captain of the basketball team! Here’s a clue, it’s me!”

 

“Who is the captain of the basketball team?”

 

“Fareeha Amari. Me and Fareeha Amari.”

 

“I have to say being best friends with one of the two most popular girls in school has its perks.”

 

“Wait like Fareeha Fareeha? Like daughter-of-the-principal Fareeha?”

 

“Yes, and she was who I was with at the party and she’s so tall and she invited me to the--”

 

“--Lena?”

 

“Ma?”

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

Lena flushed and stuttered, “We’re just talking about our date to homecoming. Dates, plural.”

 

“With boys.” Angela quickly added.

 

“Oh, thank you, Jesus.” Stacy looked like she was about to explode from happiness, “Now, you tell this boy to come over early for pictures. And don't fight me on this it’s a mother's right. My mama did it to me. Oh, speaking of Nana, I’ve got to go and call her. She is going to be over the moon that you have a date with a  _boy_.”

 

“Shoot me now,” Lena said flopping exasperated onto her bed.

 

**

 

“Now, how about a new floral plan by the end of the day…”

 

Lena walked towards Jesse and gave a sheepish smile.

 

He brightened up, “Hey, everything coming along for the big gala? Have you picked out your pantsuit?”

 

Lena looked at her feet and then back to Jesse, “I need a favor.”

 

“Anything for my queen.” He said with a huge smile.

 

“You have to come over tonight and pretend to be my date.”

 

As fast as his smile came, it was wiped straight off his face, “Slight revision. When I said, ‘Anything for you,’ I meant anything but that.”

 

“You just have to meet my mom and pose for a couple of photos. I promise my house has great lighting.”

 

“When I came out, I swore, as God as my witness, I would never pretend to be someone else again.”

 

Lena bucked up, “Well, Scarlett, it's kinda your fault that I'm in this mess, remember? So, the least you can do is help keep my former beauty queen republican mother from finding out.”

 

Jesse made a flamboyant show of protest and mumbled, “fine. Mostly because I feel bad, but also because she sounds amazing.”

 

“What time? Oh, and butch it up a little bit. It needs to be believable.”

 

As Lena walked away and Jesse looked down at his shirt, a pink and purple kitten with ‘believe in yourself’ over its head.

 

He turned back and mumbled to himself in a whiny voice, “ _butch it up a little bit_.”

 

**

*Knock Knock*

 

Lena opened the door and took in Jessie's outfit with utter horror.

 

“Well, well, well. Lookie here.” Jesse drawled out in an abnormally excessive southern accent.

 

Jesse stood outside in nothing less than a cowboy hat (with sequins) a black, leather vest? Also with sequins. Literal chaps and clunky boots.

 

“Jesse… I asked for Butch, not Matthew McConaughey from Magic Mike.”

 

He simply shrugged, “This is as Butch as I get. Now, where’s this mother you promised?”

 

Lena heard Stacy from atop the stairs, “Is that him? Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. You must be Jesse. I’m Stacy, Lena’s mom.”

 

“Na’ way,” Jesse said, adding, even more, exuberance to the accent, “shoo’ y'all are lyin’ to me.”

 

“Excuse me?” Stacy replied, still with a big grin.

 

“Y’all mus’ be sister's.”

 

“Oh, stop it. Oh, you are too cute. We get that all the time. Okay, you two together. I want to get a pic… where is that darn camera app?”

 

“Ma.” Lena grumbled, “we have to go.”

 

“Not until I get proof of how pretty you look. Oh, is this a perfect night. My daughter wears a dress,” The remark makes Lena shift uncomfortably in the tight dress, “and I get my first reporting assignment.”

 

Lena perks up, “Ma, you did? That’s great! I can’t wait to watch it!”

 

“Well, you won't have to. I pitched those lesbian queens of yours to my boss, and guess who he picked to cover it. Me. Barbara Walters, watch your back. Okay, say cheese.”

 

Lena gave a tight smile and tried to not let the wave of panic show as she and Jesse hovered a not-quite-noticeable distance away from each other for the photo.

 

“I’ll see you two in a few! Don't go breaking her heart.”

 

Jesse flashed his signature smile and with two finger guns, “I couldn’a if aye tried,” After she disappeared from view, he turned to Lena and said with adoration, “She’s everything I hoped.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and was intent on making her way to find Angela as fast as she could.

 

**

 

“Guess what, the local news is coming to interview you and Amelie!”

 

“Guess what,” Lena said exasperatedly, “the local news is my mother.”

 

“She’s a weather...she got the promotion…”

 

“Oh, my God. What are we going to do Ang?”

 

“Find your queen, I’ll try to stop her.”

 

**

 

Lena tried to swallow the feeling in her gut, “I think I’m going to be sick. My Republican mother is coming to interview the ‘lesbian queens’ tonight.”

 

“If you need to, go. I’ll cover you.” Amelie said softly.

 

 _God bless this woman for not asking questions_  Lena thought as she booked it for the bathrooms.

 

**

 

“Amelie. There you are.”

 

“Mrs. Amari,” Amelie replied politely.

 

“Please, call me Ana. Where’s Lena?”

 

“Uh, she had to feed her fish.” Amelie internally winced at the stupid excuse. There was nothing wrong with saying she was in the bathroom, but nonetheless what was said was said, so she made herself look confident in her remark.

 

“I love lesbian humor… Look, I didn’t have a chance to order a second tiara, so would one of you be willing to wear the crown? I’m guessing Lena, but I don't want to make assumptions.”

 

“I feel like the crown is definitely more her.”

 

“In a world with so much darkness, you two are such bright lights.”

 

Amelie smirked and gave an, “uhhuh. And... you too.”

 

**

 

“Oh, Satya, thank God I found you. Love the dress.”

 

“Hey,” Tom said, “You’re the WTXS weather girl. I love you. Especially when the cold fronts come in from the north and you have to reach up on your tippy-toes--”

 

“Okay, Tom.” Satya hit his arm, a bit harder than necessary.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to interview those Lesbian Homecoming Queens.”

 

Satya spotted Lena making her way through the crowd and reached out desperately, “Mom, mom.”

 

Pulling the mom card caused momentary pause but not for long, “Have you seen them anywhere honey?”

 

Satya tried desperately to distract her soon-to-be-step-mom, “They went home with spina bifida to their tiny, tiny bedrooms.”

 

“Oh, I see a tiara. Come on Michal.”

 

“Mom wait.”

 

“Hello, Ms.…”

 

“Lacroix. I presume you are Mrs. Oxton.”

 

“Well yes.”

 

“Mom,” Lena said tentatively.

 

“We’re live in 30.” The man behind the camera announced.

 

“I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn’t approve.”

 

“Oh, that’s ridiculous honey. I’m fine with it, she’s not my daughter.”

 

“In 10.”

 

“Now,” she said, turning to Amelie, “Where is this adorable girlfriend of yours?”

 

Amelie locked eyes with her, a face that said, ‘I understand’, but Lena’s mom had sparked some desire to rebel with her words. Amelie’s hands held Lena’s crown, offering, but not obviously. She was giving her a choice. She could turn back now, run, and forget it ever happened. Or, Lena could spite her mother and finish what Angela started.

 

Lena dashed forward quickly, taking the crown from between Amelie’s hands. She placed it carelessly on top of her head, “I’m right here, mother.”

 

“In three, two, one.”

 

Stacy stood perplexed, frozen in place. Lena lifted an eyebrow, bringing her mother’s attention back to earth.

 

“Uh-uh. You. Lesbians?” She strained, she opened her mouth but was at a loss for words, “Back to you, Steve.”

 

Stacy stormed off and Lena took a deep breath. Satya and Jesse came up behind her, with different levels of worry and curiosity spread between them.

 

“How do you champ?” Jesse asked.

 

“That felt really good, actually.”

 

Amelie took Lena’s wrist and asked, “Would you like to dance with me?”

 

Lena nodded and turned to quickly address Satya, “Enjoy your tiny bedroom.” Followed quickly by a loud laugh from Jesse, “Burn! That was so cold, your nipples are showing… Hey-o! Made you look.”

 

Lena couldn’t resist the smile that came to her, this whole thing may be fake, but Jesse was a real friend.

 

Suddenly his voice rang out over the music, “Support our queens by grabbing your date and hitting the dance floor.”

 

**

 

Jesse grabbed Gerard’s waist, even being a good few inches shorter, it was hilarious to see the dude feeling awkward.

 

“So, I have a plan,” Gerard said.

 

“Do enlighten me,” Jesse replied.

 

“So far, I've swung, but as far as I can tell, she just keeps walking off the field.”

 

“I am so confused, and not just because of the sports analogy. Who are you hitting on?” Jesse asked, Gerard having peaked his curiosity.

 

“I can't say.”

  
I won't tell anyone...fine, don't tell me.”

 

“I’ve just never been rejected like that before man.”

 

“Poor baby, having trouble in your straight little world. Here, rest your head on my shoulder.”

 

Gerard whined, “No, I can’t...you’re too short.”

 

“Fine...I’ll do it.” Jesse laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder and continued to dance.

 

**

 

They had been dancing in silence for a while before Amelie said, “I’m proud of you.”

 

“For what? Fake coming out? You don't even know me.”

 

“Maybe, but from what I can tell you get a lot of backhanded compliments. You stood up for yourself.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what Cherie?”

 

Lena flinched at the nickname. Her dream from Friday night coming back to her. “You gave me an out. I saw it.”

 

All she got was a simple hmm of acknowledgment.

 

A man with a relatively large polaroid camera came up to them and asked, “Ladies...pictures?”

 

“Oui, sil-vous-plait.”

 

Lena looked up at Amelie and then back to the photographer who was looking at her, she hurriedly said, “Sure. Yeah.”

 

“Ready?”

 

They both nodded. Amelie placed her hand on Lena’s back, testing how deep she wanted to go. She took no response as a good one and wrapped her arm effectively around her waist. Lena’s midsection burned at the contact, even through her dress.

 

She was probably blushing, she was definitely blushing.

 

“Three.”

 

Amelie suddenly removed her arm from Lena’s waist.

 

“Two.”

 

Lena looked up, wondering what had happened. She caught Amelie’s eyes and noticed the playful curl of her lip.

 

“One.”

 

With the hand that was previously on her back, Amelie pulled Lena upwards, gently kissing her, pausing momentarily while she waited for the flash which came a moment later.

 

Lena’s eyes stayed closed for a moment, even after the feeling of Amelie’s kiss was lifted.

 

“Lena,” She opened her eyes quickly and found Amelie, with their picture in hand. She looked at it and blushed furiously if it weren’t for the dim blue lighting it would have been obvious.

 

Amelie leaned down, close to her ear, causing Lena to continue to reminisce about her previous dream as she said, “I think I’d like to hang onto this if that’s okay with you.”

 

Lena managed to exhale a small, “uhhuh” before she found Angela’s eyes across the room. She was standing next to Fareeha but gave her a smirk with an undeniable question, readable across the entire floor,  _You sure that you’re straight?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more Amelena. McHanzo coming soon to a theatre near you. Pharmercy may come into play more? Let me know if you want me to weave a more detailed relationship. I'd be happy to. I love the support. 1 like = 1 prayer for Lena's 'totally not straight' ass.


	3. We will overcompensate

After the bell rang, dismissing her, she lingered at the door. She leaned against the doorframe and fiddled with her shirt until Amelie passed by.

 

She kept telling herself that in order to properly be a fake girlfriend, she would need to at least know more than her name...and that she was a good dancer.

 

Right as Lena caught up with Amelie she flushed and realized what she was doing. They weren’t dating. They didn’t have to even talk to each other.

 

“Something on your mind ma Cherie?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and said, “Why must you call me that?”

 

“Well, it’s spoken for a beautiful someone. Seems fitting? Also figured that you wouldn’t like ‘petite amie’ as that is childish… I also figured you would like to avoid the word ‘petite’ as much as possible.” Without even looking, Lena would have been able to see the smile on Amelie’s face.

 

She refused to give Amelie the satisfaction from her ploy and stayed silent.

 

“Something you want to ask?” Amelie repeated.

 

“Oh… yeah...how long do you plan to have,” Lena gestured between them, “this... going on?”

 

“What is this exactly?”

 

“I don't know love! You kissed me, and you have refused to acknowledge that this is not real! This was a mistake that turned into something… crazy!”

 

“It’s been what? Three total days of being my girlfriend? Come on Lena. Am I that bad a kisser?”

 

Lena stood, flabbergasted. Neither one of them had said ‘girlfriend’ out loud. Why did it matter? They weren’t.

 

Amelie didn’t seem fazed by Lena’s lack of response and continued, “Would you like to eat lunch with me today?”

 

After seeing that she wasn’t kidding, Lena reddened slightly and gave her a shy nod.

 

**

 

“People fall in love with you for who you are Ang.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been me for 15 years, and no one’s fallen for me.”

 

“Very funny.”

 

“I mean people know me as ‘Lena’s friend’ now. Not as me. It’s kind of tragic being associated with someone of your status.” Angela replied with a coy smile.

 

Instead of responding Lena scoffed and linked their arms, content on listening to her friend.

 

“I mean, people notice me now, I’ve been asked out by a basketball player, I got to see you become homecoming queen.”

 

“It’s pretty awesome right?”

 

“You think so? Cause I worry you’re not getting anything out of this.”

 

“Are you kidding Angela. I get to make my mom and John horribly uncomfortable. That’s a gift that keeps on giving. Maybe I should date a basketball player. They sound super fun.”

 

“What about Liam? You were obsessed with him in middle school.”

 

“I was obsessed with him... in middle school.” Lena drawled as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, now’s your chance.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

“No, I mean really, now’s your chance he’s coming this way.”

 

“What? He hasn’t even looked twice at me since I spilled my lunch all over him in 7th grade!”

 

“Make up! Whatever! I'm going to call him over.”

 

“Angela! I don't want to--” Lena ducked behind Angela as subtly as possible and squeezed her arm a bit too hard when her friend called out.

 

Apparently hiding behind Angela did not give her enough cover. She heard Liam say, “Hey, it’s Lena, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena poked out from over Angela’s shoulder.

 

“I... I uh…” He stuttered and suddenly saw something behind Lena, “never mind…”

 

Lena stared at the taller boy expectantly and watched him walk past them in his initial direction.

 

“Okay, so maybe not Liam,” Angela stated.

 

Lena searched over her shoulder trying to find what had made him so nervous. Suddenly she caught sight of Amelie laying on a bench with a book. Without tearing her eyes away, she replied, “You don't say.”

 

**

 

“Are you not having lunch with us today?” Angela asked as Lena dropped by.

 

“No, I promised someone lunch today.”

 

Lena tried to take off before Angela could say anything. Her friend, no doubt, knew who she was eating with, but Lena thanked her for not calling her out on it.

 

Lena took a deep breath and rounded the edge of the courtyard and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw where Amelie was seated, but also saw Gerard, a guy she recognized as a friend of Jesse’s, sitting backward in a chair awfully close to Amelie.

 

She couldn’t see Amelie’s face, but judging by the fact that Gerard’s arm was slightly draped over the back of her seat instilled something in her stomach. Amelie didn’t seem like the kind of person to let someone she wasn’t interested in waste her time, so the fact that she wasn’t pushing Gerard’s arm off or pushing him away, in general, made Lena swallow the knot in her throat.

 

The brick wall she had just passed served as her support as she leaned against it. Why was this bothering her? Amelie didn’t say that it was just going to be them at this stupid lunch. Why was she bothered by Gerard anyways? He wasn’t doing anything he shouldn’t. Technically. Why was she hurt? Amelie wasn’t her girlfriend.

 

After running a hand through her hair, Lena let out a sigh and walked back the way she came. She didn’t go to Angela; her best friend could read her like a book. She didn’t really have anyone else to go at the moment. The library was her haven. She read her book, leaving her lunch untouched, and waited for the second lunch bell to ring.

 

**

 

If the fact that Lena had technically bailed on Amelie had bothered the other girl, she couldn’t tell. Lena had been dreading walking into French since the moment she realized that she had bailed. Same as always, Lena found boots on her desk. The realization made her feel a bit better, seeing that things were the same. The good feeling in her chest was crumpled up and thrown into a bottomless pit the moment she tried to remove Amelie’s feet. Normally the girl just lets them drop off at Lena’s light push, but today as Lena went to push Amelie’s boots, they didn’t move. Lena, for the first time, looked at Amelie who was engaged in conversation with Gabe in the seat to her left. Once Amelie noticed Lena standing there she simply held eye contact for a brief moment before slowly moving her legs.

 

It was nothing. It was nothing. It didn’t mean that things were different. Amelie had just been distracted and noticed a bit later that Lena was there.

 

The messages that Lena had been over analyzing all class period were clarified roughly halfway through class when Amelie raised her hand to read a paragraph from the book they were reviewing. Lena swallowed roughly as she read, “...et quand la fille a raté sa promesse, l'espoir de ceux autour d'elle est tombé avec elle…”

 

Lena couldn’t focus on the rest of what she was reading, she was too busy imagining the implication. Amelie never read aloud in class. She was fluent in French, she didn’t have to do anything in class really, but she read this? Lena felt bad, but why? Amelie seemed satisfied with Gerard yesterday.

 

Lena was taken aback by her own thoughts. Amelie was not hers. Why was this getting to her?

 

The moment the bell rang Lena bolted from her seat. She couldn’t face Amelie, even if she wasn’t upset at her.

 

**

 

“What’s up with you babe?” Angela cooed at Lena from across their lunch table.

 

“Nothing. I'm fine.” Lena said quickly.

 

Angela clearly saw through it, but remained silent for a few moments, waiting for her friend to inevitably spill her feelings.

 

Lena finally sighed and put down her fork, “It’s just...I think I’m just creating things to stress about that aren’t even there. I don't know what I did. I take that back. I know what I did. I just don't understand why I’m so upset with what she thinks…”

 

Angela nodded and continued eating, waiting for her friend to finish.

 

“...I shouldn’t care. It’s done. We… we aren’t anything Ang.”

 

“Are you telling me this or are you telling yourself this?”

 

Lena looked up at her quickly and seemed to think about an answer before deciding to return to her dull lunch.

 

**

 

“What have you summoned me for malady,” Jesse asked as he flopped across Lena’s bed.

 

At Lena’s still face he sat up on his elbows and asked, “Is something wrong in paradise?”

 

“Is there Jesse?” Lena shot back.

 

Lena stared intently at Jesse. He pursed his lips and sat up completely, gesturing for her to join him.

 

“Okay, there might be something going on--”

 

“--with Gerard and Amelie?”

 

“Wait, wait, so you know that she might be into guys?”

 

“I had a clue.”

 

“Ahh,” Jesse sighed, “The elusive bisexual. They are a tricky beast.”

 

He pulled Lena towards him, “Here, bring it in… come on.”

 

Lena leaned against his torso and listened to him as he recalled, “I’ve been down this yellow brick road before. Dating someone bi is a lesson in insecurity. It doesn’t matter about that though. You and Amelie are together, she wouldn’t do anything to that.”

 

Lena scoffed into Jesse’s shirt and said, “Trust me, I saw the way Gerard was lookin’ at her. Felt like I should break into the chemistry lab and use the eye wash.”

 

At that, Jesse stayed quiet. He only moved when Lena pulled away and sat up.

 

She looked up at him and studied his face, “If I tell you something super-secret, you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

 

“Gay scout’s honor,” Jesse said, sitting up with a smile.

 

“Amelie and I are faking it.”

 

“What?” Jesse asked confused, “Like orgasms? Because my mom sells adult toys from the trunk of her car. Long story, but I can get you a discount.”

 

“No!” Lena said with a shake of her head.

 

“Look it’s not a problem rea--”

 

“--No.” Lena sighed and fiddled with her hands, “We’re faking being lesbians. Amelie is. I’m not so sure.”

 

Jesse paused before finally speaking gingerly, “You have my attention.”

 

**

 

“Jesse!” Lena called across the courtyard. He stopped and turned around with his signature smile.

 

Lena made her way over to him, obviously still brooding a little.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked, much like last night.

 

Lena shot him a glare and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

 

“Well, perhaps this crane will lift your spirits with its wings.” Jesse offered. Inside his outstretched hand was nothing less than a small, pink paper crane, “Dorky fact I’m learning the captivating art of Japanese origami.”

 

Lena smiled and gingerly took the bird before saying, “Why? You know what? Never mind. Could you actually get any gayer?”

 

Jesse flashed her a grin with, _probably not_ written across it.

 

“Anyway,” Lena continued, “What are you doing right now?”

 

He gave her a look but said, “Going to school like a normal person?”

 

“I need you to help me find a girlfriend. I think.”

 

“Did you snort some meth this morning Lena?” Jesse asked, stunned, “Also, you already have a girlfriend. If these people find out you’re faking it, they will lynch you and not even notice the irony.”

 

“If I’m having these feelings for… then I must be a lesbian,” Lena said exasperatedly.

 

“Woah there. I think it’s too soon to bust out the label maker.”

 

“Jesse. You are the one who outed me to the whole school remember?”

 

“Well, yes, but now I realize you’re much more complicated,” Jesse smiled when Lena glared at him, “and interesting,” he added quickly.

 

“Look, if I find a real girlfriend then my fake girlfriend and I can go back to pretending we never kissed. Help. Me.”

 

“Is that what this is about? Kissing her?”

 

“Jesse. Shut up. Will you help me or not?”

 

“I am going to agree to assist you, both because I can see you’re in pain and because I am dying to see how this plays out.”

 

**

 

“Welcome to the Twain. Lesbian coffee shop by day, gay bar by night, and ne’er the twain shall meet.”

 

Lena took in the rather unremarkable but cozy cafe in front of her before commenting, “Wow, I’ve never seen this many lesbians in the wild.”

 

Jesse bumped her shoulder, “Well, you asked. I delivered. So… first things first,” he made a vague sweeping gesture around the space, “What’s your flavor? We’ve got your lipsticks, we got your sporties, you got your Kristen Stewart groupies. Or are you more classic Butch?”

 

“Oh. Uh. I have to pick a favorite? I don’t know. I like her belt.” Lena said awkwardly.

 

“Who here makes your no-no place say yes-yes?” Jesse said with a suggestive dance of his eyebrows.

 

“That’s the problem. I didn’t have those feelings really until Amelie kissed me,” Lena raised her chin in determination, “I guess I have to start kissing some lesbians.”

 

Jesse obviously tried his hardest to not snort with laughter, “Well how bout you just shoot me a look if you need me.”

 

“Roger, 10-4,” Lena said.

 

Jesse would have made fun of her like normal, but Lena was obviously freaking out a little, so he laid off for a little while.

 

“Hey,” Lena approached a blonde who was sitting at a small table with a textbook and a coffee, “What are you studying?”

 

She looked up at Lena, “Anatomy.”

 

Lena tried to gracefully place her chin in her palm as she replied, “That could come in handy one day.”

 

With a raised eyebrow she replied, “Hopefully. I really want to go to med school.”

 

Lena tried her hardest to seem suave, “Why bother when we can play doctor right now?”

 

With a small hiccup, she gave Lena the look that perfectly conveyed her reply, “You’re joking? Right?”

 

**

 

“Jesseeee!” Lena hissed after several more attempts, “I shot you a look! You were supposed to be looking!”

 

“I had to look away. It was too gory.”

 

“I was that bad?”

 

“Eh,” He replied with a shrug, “you were lewd and aggressive and overly sexual. That works for gay guys, but lesbians don’t just want to hook up. You know, they want to bond, and they want to nest, and they want to fall in love and let themselves go.”

 

“Sounds amazing,” Lena said with an eye roll.

 

“Look,” Jesse said, extending his phone, “create a profile on Syzzr. It’s pretty much exactly what you’re looking for.”

 

“Fine.” Lena yanked the phone out of Jesse's hand.

 

**

 

“About me:” Jesse read when Lena handed him back his phone, “‘The best way to get to know who I am is to understand the things I hate’?”

 

“What?” Lena shrugged, “It’s true.”

 

Jesse gave her an exasperated look and continued, “I can't date someone who likes reggae. Or someone who wears sunglasses inside or someone who pays for jeans with holes in them? This profile makes you sound a wee bit negative.”

 

“Look, love, I’m already faking one relationship. If I’m gonna have a real one, I want her to like me for me.”

 

After giving a sympathetic look Jesse said, “Honey, that's not how online dating works. If you get a hit off this, it’ll be a miracle.”

 

*bzz bz bzz*

 

“Wow. That was fast.” Lena said.

 

“Bet she’s a bow-wow. Only desperate people respond that fast.”

 

“Oh, my god, look Jesse.”

 

“Wow,” Jesse said looking at the profile picture, “I'm an idiot. A super cute one but still. I still can't believe that she answered that fast. She’s super cute. You’re so lucky.”

 

**

 

“Thank you for today Jesse.”

 

“I'm loving it. Don’t worry, but your outfit…. not so much.”

 

“I’m trying to be a professional lesbian! Should I be more lipstick? Maybe I can steal a dress from Satya and sedate myself so I’d wear it.”

 

“What happened to wanting to be yourself?”

 

“That was before she was cute Jesse. And ‘myself’ would wear my doughnut shirt and bacon sweats.”

 

“It is unfortunate that your favorite clothes are food-themed.”

 

“This has to work.”

 

“I don't see what the big deal is Lena. You’re putting way too much pressure on yourself and way too much pressure on Jessica. Jerrica? Jerold?”

 

“Jasmine.” Lena corrected.

 

“Right. Jasmine. I keep wanting to make a magic carpet joke, but I will just keep it classy and wish you luck.”

 

“Thanks, and you’re right.” Lena called from the doorway, “We’ll just take it slow and get to know each other.”

 

“Yup!” Jesse called after her, “Don't let her rub your bottle until at least the second date, okay genie?”

 

“Aren’t you coming for backup?”

 

“I’ll wait here for you, your room is nice, I’ll just review your wardrobe while you’re gone.”

 

**

 

After several moments of messing around on his phone, Jesse got an idea that came with his smirk. He had an opportunity to find something else to tease Satya about. He turned his head and looked at the closed door on the other side of the hallway.

 

He debated momentarily with his moral advisors but ended up with his hand on the doorknob and ear to the door. He couldn’t hear anything and opened the door.

 

The moment he opened the door Satya shrieked for a moment, “AHH! Get out pervert!”

 

Jesse turned away and mentally noted that he just caught Satya trying to take a picture for her boyfriend. Before closing the door, he said, “Wrong angle! Bad lighting! Add filter!”

 

“Shut the door!” He did so quickly but smiled to himself when he heard a small, “Wait” from the other side.

 

**

 

“Since I came out, there's not a single day there's not some sort of snide comment,” Jasmine explained.

 

“It's no Watchpoint I suppose,” Lena replied.

 

“I heard about your lesbian Homecoming Queens. Sounds like a gay Hogwarts.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve found that it's really open and accepting.”

 

“And now I feel bad for hating it. Well. I suppose I didn’t hate it, I was just jealous.”

 

“No, it's cool, it's still high school, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I don't know why they keep making movies and TV shows about it,” Jasmine said with a laugh.

 

Lena quickly retorted, “I think it’s, so we won't forget how terrible it was Like World War II.”

 

When Jasmine smiled at her Lena leaned across the table and kissed her quickly before realizing that she took the girl’s coffee with her, spilling it down her jacket.

 

“Dude,” Jasmine said while reaching for the napkins at the center of their table.

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

**

 

Jesse was currently standing on top of a step ladder next to the rearranged lamps from Satya’s room.

 

“Arch your back. Chin up… no, down… ew… no, up.”

 

“Will you just shut up and take the picture?” Satya replied, still trying to stay still.

 

“I don't understand why you’re putting all this work into getting Tom to be into you, you could honestly do better hon. Also, shut up and trust me.”

 

Satya rolled her eyes but stayed quiet.

 

“Nice… you’ve got your bored look all worked out.” Jesse said as he took the picture. He handed Satya back her phone and climbed down from his perch.

 

“Wow, I look fabulous.”

 

“I know,” Jesse said with a shrug, “and you didn’t even have to show your boobs. I just can’t stop changing lives today.”

 

“You’re so full of yourself.”

 

“Let’s hear it?” Jesse asked with his hand hovering by his ear.

 

“Thank you…” Satya said quickly.

 

Jesse made his way out of her room, but not before he heard her one last time, “I still hate you!”

 

“Hate you too, boo!” Jesse called back.

 

**

 

“Can you hand me my jacket?” Jasmine asked as she wiped the remains of her drink from her top.

 

“Can we just pretend that never happened?” Lena pleaded.

 

“As much as I would like to think that kiss was because you find me irresistible, I’m sensing that there’s something else going on.”

 

Jasmine wasn’t mad at her at least. With a small sigh, Lena replied, “I kissed… a friend of mine.”

 

“Oh. Been there, sister.” She said with a wry laugh.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“Being with her was torture. Not being with her was torture. I wanted to tell her but knew I'd risk everything if I did.”

 

“What did you do?” Lena questioned.

 

“I finally told her,” Jasmine said with a sigh.

 

“And?”

 

“And I'm on a date with you.” She said with a smile.

 

“Oh. Right.” Lena said, deflated.

 

“Maybe your situation will be different. But if things crash and burn, call me. Maybe I can help you pick up the pieces.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but smile with fondness at the understanding that Jasmine had for her.

 

**

 

When Lena gets home she walks into her room to find Jesse, once again, sprawled out on her bed intently reading a romance novel.

 

At Lena’s chuckle, Jesse dropped the book and sat up, “I was just skimming. I swear. “Though that crush on the lifeguard last summer, interesting twist.”

 

Jesse shrugged but pulled at Lena’s hand, “So was it love at first sight?”

 

“She was really cool. I was a hot mess.” Lena said, exasperated

 

Okay, moving on then. Internet dating is a numbers game. Let's get back on the horse and try again.”

 

“I don't want to meet another girl,” Lena said, face in hands.

 

“A boy?” Jesse said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don't want to meet a boy.”

 

“Well. I'm sorry to say, but that limits your options.”

 

“It won't make these feelings for her go away.”

 

“Well, then at least we know what you are.”

 

“We do?”

 

“You're an Amelie-sexual. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?”

 

“If I tell her, things will get weird and I will never have a chance and be damned to be close to her every day.”

 

“Or you tell her, and she feels the same way, and you two live happily ever after.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“I've seen you two together. She seems to always be kissing you or holding your hand.”

 

“She kissed me twice, once at the homecoming thing and once at the dance.”

 

“And….” Jesse drawled, “If you want it to ever happen again you’re going to have to buck up and tell her how you feel.”

 

“I don't even have her number Jesse and we’re supposed to be dating. She probably doesn’t even feel anything for me. She probably just wanted to be homecoming queen too.”

 

“How do you know? Has she said anything about not ‘being together’ since? Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way about you but is also too scared to say anything. After all, it takes two people to make a good kiss.”

 

“What about her,” Lena gestures vaguely, “thing with Gerard.”

 

“Classic overcompensation. I pined after Emily Michaels, the most unavailable girl in third grade because deep down, I didn't want her to be available. Happens all the time. You'll never figure this out by hiding from her. Now if you'll excuse me,” Jesse stood up and gave her a reassuring hug before saying, “I've got a date with that cute barista from Twain.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break, school, and other excuses for how long this took. I made this one a bit longer than normal as an apology. :) Love all y'all. (Also don't worry about pharmercy, mchanzo, and so on. Soon my children. Soon.


	4. Boy Better Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides that she's gotta let Amelie know the truth.  
> Also- cute pharmercy moments

Before her day had even started she was a bumbling mess. She could have sworn that her phone was right there. That she left her notebook on the bedside table. That her jacket was hung up in the closet. Apparently, she was going crazy. At least, from her perspective, that’s what it felt like.

 

“Lena. What is taking you so long?” Satya called from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Have you seen my hairbrush!?” Lena yelled back.

 

“I don’t keep track of your shit Lena, hurry up.”

 

Lena growled and tried to run her fingers through her hair. The bedhead she was currently working was an embodiment of herself right now. An uncontrollable mess that needs a hairbrush and some help. After sticking her head under the sink cabinets and rustling around in the drawers a final time, Lena sighed and pushed down on her hair one last time.

 

“LENA!”

 

“COMIN’!”

 

The ride to school consisted of Lena trying to get her leg to stop bouncing on its own accord. She had no clue how, when, where, or what she was going to do today. After sleeping on Jesse’s advice she figured that he was right. Still, this situation was a major ‘easier said than done’ example. Lena was nervous about even seeing Amelie after the look she got in French the other day. Seeing her is supposed to be the easy part. The part she should be nervous about is telling her how she feels.

 

Options raked through her head, much as they had been since she decided on this.

 

_ In the courtyard? _

_ No. _

_ Before class? _

_ No. I don't want to have to sit through class with her behind me. _

_ Lunch? _

_ She may be with Gerard. _

 

So far, Lena’s plan was to confront her after french in the hallway. Not the best scene to discuss this, but she didn’t really feel like having an awkward moment alone. Being surrounded by other people kind of reassured her. They could provide an easy escape.

 

Amazing how none of her plans even focused on the possibility of Amelie saying anything positive. So far the most positive outcome Lena found herself preparing for was easy, ‘this was just for homecoming, but I'm flattered, Cherie.’

 

…

 

Once she was standing outside the door frame, 10 minutes earlier than normal, she took a deep breath and walked in. as she saw her clear desk she let out a small puff of air. She was glad that she had made it to class before Amelie had a chance to make herself comfortable.

 

As she sat down and pulled out her notes she couldn’t help but tap her pencil lightly on her desk, catching a nasty glare from another one of her classmates that had come in earlier. After mouthing sorry she kept tapping her pencil, but this time onto the back of her hand to keep from making a sound.

 

After seven minutes of her guts twisting themselves into knots, Amelie finally strode into the classroom. Lena looked up and stopped. Stopped tapping, stopped breathing. She wanted Amelie to look up and see her, but the other girl’s face was currently buried in a book.

 

Only when she sat down and moved to prop her feet up did she spot Lena, who was already looking at her.

 

Lena didn’t know what she would have preferred, Amelie being frustrated with Lena bailing on their lunch, or her forgetting completely. The latter is obviously the better option, but if the girl wasn’t the slightest bit hurt Lena would be somewhat scared. What she didn’t want, nor expect was absolutely nothing.

 

It was like looking at a wall. A pretty wall, but a stone, non-revealing surface.

 

Not being able to search Amelie's face for any sign of… anything, Lena sighed and turned to face the front.

 

Even though it wasn’t a bad reaction, Lena still dreaded what she knew she was about to do.

 

Sitting through an hour of French, hyper-aware of what was going on behind her was… not fun. Stewing in her thoughts for an hour didn’t help calm the nervousness.

 

…

 

Much like the other day, Lena stood outside the classroom. She was taking deep breaths and rehearsing her thoughts. She tapped on the side of her notebook and watched her feet while she waited for Amelie to step into the hallway.

 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize that Amelie had left the classroom until she saw the girls shoes.

 

“Something you want to say?” Amelie stood in front of her but didn’t seem like she wanted to be there.

 

“I… uh… how?” Lena stumbled, wondering why Amelie hadn’t just ignored her.

 

“You may be small, but you’re not invisible. Something’s up.”

 

“I… you and me?” Lena stood and debated whether falling into the floor was a viable escape option.

 

Amelie looked somewhat amused, “Was that a question?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Amelie stood and tilted her head slightly. Waiting. She wanted Lena to explain.

 

After taking a deep breath, “I bailed on lunch.” A small hum from Amelie was all she received, “and I’m sorry.”

 

“I assume you forgot.”

 

“No,” Lena answered quickly. “I didn’t.”

 

“So what was it? You pretended it didn’t happen.”

 

“I...I just didn’t think…” Lena took a deep breath before continuing, “that… you’d want me to intrude.”

 

A look of utter perplexity flashed across Amelie's face. When she finally understood what Lena had meant she ducked her head momentarily. “Gerard.”

 

With a small nod, Lena confirmed.

 

“He’s harmless. He sincerely thinks that he isn’t being obvious.”

 

Lena chuckled momentarily, “I … he had his arm …”

 

“...Around me? Yeah. I shouldn’t let it happen, but it’s rather entertaining to see his reactions.”

 

“To what?” Lena asked.

 

“Us. When he sees us together it just…” she gestured with her hand, “he thinks he has a chance.”

 

“So you’re just messing with him.”

 

“Something like that yes.”

 

“But doesn’t that mean that you are messing with me?”

 

“It only counts as ‘messing with’ if it’s fake.”

 

“...but…?” Lena fumbled.

 

“Lunch today, Cherie?”

 

“Uhh… I… yes.”

 

As Amelie walked away Lena sagged against the wall. What was that? The whole interaction ran through her head on a loop. As she dwelled on ‘only if it’s fake’ she bit her lip to suppress the smile on her face. With a quick hand through her hair and a glance at Amelie’s receding figure, she bolted off to her next class.

 

…

 

“Algana!”

 

She spun around towards the call and spotted Fareeha.

 

Angela broke into a big smile and caught the girl’s hand before asking, “What does Algana mean?”

 

Fareeha smiled sheepishly and said, “it’s just… it's a nickname I suppose.”

 

“But does it mean anything?”

 

Releasing a hesitant chuckle Fareeha said, “Well...it's a word in Arabic...used to describe paradise or perfection.”

 

Angela looked at the ground as she felt her face turn bright red. After a moment she felt Fareeha hesitate, possibly taking her silence as a negative reaction.

 

Angela gave her hand a squeeze and looked up to Fareeha, “I suppose I’ll have to come up with a proper pet name for you now.”

 

Judging by the slight tint in the girl’s cheeks, it was a good idea.

 

…

Lena was embarrassed with herself. She was just around the corner from where Amelie would be. The same brick wall that she had leaned on after seeing her and Gerard. Now, she found herself at the same corner primping shamefully.

 

All that was playing through her head was okay okay okay okay okay… on a loop.

 

She shook her head, as if it would release the anxiety, or loosen the knots in her stomach.

 

“Lena?”

 

She whipped around towards the foreign voice and took in Gerard, now towering over her with a too nice look on his face.

 

“Yeah… hey.”

 

He gestured in the direction of Amelie’s table and asked, “You have the same lunch period as her too.”

 

“Yeeess?”

 

“Why haven't you eaten with her at all?”

 

Lena instantly felt her face flare up, not with embarrassment, but at the obvious jab at her character. To Gerard, Lena looked like an ignorant prick who didn’t eat lunch with her not-girlfriend.

 

“How would you know I haven't eaten with her?” Lena asked, maybe too sharply.

 

Gerard's face flashed with the same look that a child would have after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Or in this case, a hand on Amelie.

 

Instead of letting him stammer momentarily Lena rounded the corner with a confidence fueled by the boy following behind her. For some reason, Lena was not enough of a reason to leave the two alone.

 

“Darlin’” Lena called softly.

 

As Amelie faced her, the surprise she felt regarding the name was resolved as soon as she noticed Gerard. The surprise was quickly masked with a smug look that made Lena momentarily forget how her legs worked.

 

Gerard quickly passed by, “Hey Ame”.

 

So creative

 

“Gerard.”

 

Hearing Amelie say his name snapped Lena out of her funk. Quickly sitting herself down close-but-not-that-close to Amelie.

 

Gerard was sat on the other side of the table but didn’t seem phased by the couples not-quite-closeness.

 

Lena was extremely unsure of what to say, either to Amelie or Gerard. The one thing that really made Lena frustrated was Gerard constantly needing Amelie’s eyes on him. Lena couldn’t help but be upset, as one could imagine. Lena may not have known where Amelie and herself stood at the moment, but she was sure enough of her feelings. The feeling of jealousy when you see a crush talking to someone else. That was the feeling stirring in her chest.

 

After having resolved to eat her lunch instead of trying to interrupt Gerard. Amelie's words regarding Gerard still r ang in her head. I’m just messing with him... He thinks he has a chance… I really shouldn’t… it’s entertaining...

 

After what felt like an hour of strange, forced conversation Gerard asked,  “So Ame has that teacher… uh… Mr. Martin continued giving you crap about your history project?”

 

Amelie chuckled at his statement, which made Lena suddenly glare at Gerard who simply gave her a knowing look straight back.

 

Oh, I see what's happening here.

 

Lena smiled suddenly as she got an idea.

 

Before Amelie could indulge Gerard, Lena chimed in, speaking to Amelie, “Is that the one that you asked for my help on?”

 

Lena felt a flutter in her chest when Amelie bit her lip and played along seamlessly, “Yes, I believe so.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’d you need her for?” Gerard asked Amelie.

 

“Well…” Amelie caught Lena's eye and continued, “I couldn’t get any farther on my paper, writer's block perhaps, so I had Lena come over and help. She really is amazing.”

 

Lena snorted quickly, then flushed a bright red while covering her face.

 

“What’s so funny?” Gerard asked with an unsure chuckle.

 

Lena fumbled. Her reaction was legitimate, “I just...I’m really not good at history.”

 

Lena felt Amelie tense up next to her. Lena looked at a seemingly embarrassed Amelie. Only after a moment did she understand her own ignorance to her innuendo, but was pleased to see Amelie trying not to laugh.

 

Gerard looked back and forth between the two with other confusion, “Then why did you…?”

 

Lena caught his eye and gave him an extremely-not-subtle wink.

 

Gerard instantly understood and turned extremely pale. Lena had to bite her tongue to stop from bursting into laughter.

 

…

 

“Flickvän,” Angela spoke suddenly.

 

“Flick-what now?” Fareeha looked away from her book and to the blonde who currently had her legs resting in her lap.

 

“Flickvän,” Angela repeated.

 

“Yes Angela, Flick-Van. What’s it mean?”

 

“It’s my name for you.”

 

“Okay, Algana, what does my name mean?”

 

“In my language, it means bird, or...shmirlfnd.”

 

“So it means bird or smurf-land?”

 

Angela chuckled and reached for Fareehas hand, quickly intertwining their fingers.

 

“It means...bird...or...girlfriend.”

 

Angela waited for a reply that didn't come after Fareeha untangled their hands. After she heard the book Fareeha was reading close, silent panic overtook her. Too fast. To soon.

 

“Angela,” Fareeha called.

 

Angela refused to look up, fearing the worst.

 

Suddenly, she felt Fareeha gently take her legs off her lap. At this point, Angela figured that the girl was going to walk away. The last thing she expected was a hand on her jaw.

 

“Angela.” This time it was a whisper, and this time Angela looked up.

 

Fareeha bumped their noses and whispered, “Hal sa'altani faqat 'an 'akun sadiqatak?”

 

Angela couldn’t understand a word, but judging by the smile on the other girl’s face, it was a good thing.

 

Angela chuckled and asked, “bad du bara att du var din flickvän?”

 

Now, both of them were grinning like idiots at each other about questions that neither could understand, but somehow they both knew the answer was yes. Angela felt herself thinking of all sorts of promises. Instead of voicing them, she pulled at the collar of Fareehas shirt, finally bringing their grins together.

 

(translation for both- ‘did you just call me your girlfriend?’)

 

…

 

A moment after Gerard realized the meaning of Lena’s quip he quickly excused himself. Before Lena could finally relish in this opportune moment, the bell rang.

 

After she grabbed her bag and turned to leave, silently cursing out every individual bell, she decided that she needed to just tell Amelie. She couldn’t wait another day just waiting and dwelling on an answer she could get now.

 

As soon as Lena turned around, Amelie was but a foot away with a grin.

 

“See. His reactions are amazing.”

 

Lena ducked her head and took half a step back, “Love, you shouldn’t get this much joy from toyin’ around.”

 

As Amelie somehow moved a bit closer, Lena found herself without any more space to back up into. Her hands found the brick behind her.

 

Seemingly oblivious to their current ‘personal bubble’ violation, Amelie chuckled and said, “You’re right… Oh, by the way,” she leaned down closer to the side of Lena’s face.

 

_ My subconscious really nailed her…. Oh god! Shut up! Not like that! _

 

“I was very impressed with your story.”

 

“Y-yeah. I’m really bad at history.”

 

“Well Cherie,” Amelie touched one of Lena’s hands lightly, “how do you feel about the future?”

 

Lena was short-circuiting. Now, what would Jesse tell her to do? There was nothing going through her head, much less anything remotely clever or… anything really.

 

Her words acted on their own accord, “Flying cars. Female politicians...goo--great stuff eh’?”

 

Amelie laughed quietly and nodded, “promising…”

 

Lena took a deep breath as Amelie let more space come between them. She found herself pulled between two emotions. The wanting, the desire that made her want to pull Amelie right back to where she was, and the sensibility. The part of her that relished in being able to form a coherent thought.

 

“Wait…” Lena said quickly before Amelie could get any farther.

 

Amelie stood where she was, waiting for Lena.

 

“I-uh...you...and...me?”

 

Amelie chuckled at the question, the question she was asked outside of french earlier in the day.

 

Lena made a small grumbling noise of determination and quickly stood on her tiptoes to meet Amelie’s lips in a quick peck. This was the first kiss actually instigated by Lena, and the only one without a crowd to perform for. This was undoubtedly real.

 

Amelie, this time, was at a loss for words.

 

Lena simply watched her feet contently while she swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

After a few excruciating seconds, Lena was ready to bolt away, to flee and pretend it didn’t happen.

 

Before she could even step out of their mingling personal bubbles, Amelie quickly spoke up, “Would you like to have dinner with me Friday?”

 

“F-Friday?” Lena stammered.

 

“Yes. Friday.”

 

Lena was still having trouble using her brain. All the outcomes she had prepared for, suddenly out the window. She was pulling a blank as she stared at Amelie.

 

“As in tomorrow?” Amelie stated, amused.

 

“YE… I mean, yes that would be--”

 

The shrill, familiar sound of the warning bell interrupted Lena, but the way Amelie was looking at her...Lena knew she didn’t have to finish.

 

“Well Cherie, I’m going to head to class,” Amelie stated but didn’t yet move.

 

“School is… yeah… me too.”

 

Lena watched as Amelie's hand came to rest on her shoulder, creating a seemingly scorching feeling in Lena’s chest. As the girl pulled away she let her fingers drag gently against her collarbone and the base of her neck before they were gone, along with the girl herself.

 

Suddenly Lena exhaled quickly, realizing that she had forgotten to breathe. She leaned against the wall for a moment or two and ran her fingers through her hair. After a few moments, she came back to reality. She had 2 minutes to get to class according to the warning bell. Blinking quickly, she jogged towards her next class with a dopey smile on her face.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it took forever, but I got it to you eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This fic is based on the show Faking it. The dialogue fits so well with the characters I had to do it. Each chapter will correspond (loosely) with an individual episode. 
> 
> The real notes:
> 
> -let me know if you want to see further pining from Gerard?  
> -I love Sayta, plz don't hate me for making her character a bit...  
> -McCree, Angela, and Sayta will meet their S.O's. DW  
> -let me know what you think so far?


End file.
